beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
World Championships (V-Force)
World Championships (V-Force) is a tournament featured in the anime/manga series, Beyblade: V-Force. Format Matches are played in a best-of-3 fashion: two 1-on-1 bouts are played; if each team scores one victory, the two winners face each other in a tiebreaker. Entry Requirements Entrants Battles * Dunga (Vortex Ape 2) vs Gordo (Orthros) = Gordo & Orthros * Ozuma (Flash Leopard 2) vs Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) = Zeo & Burning Kerberous * Mariam & Joseph (Sharkrash & Vanishing Moot) vs King & Queen (Ariel & Gabriel) = King & Queen (Ariel & Gabriel) * Ray Kon (Driger V2) vs Sanchez (Generic Bey) = Ray & Driger (Unseen) * Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer V2) vs Marcos (Generic Bey) = Kai & Dranzer * Max Tate (Draciel V2) vs Queen (Gabriel) = Max & Draciel * Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs King (Ariel) = Tyson & Dragoon * Ray Kon (Driger V2) vs Gordo (Orthros) = Draw * Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer V2) vs Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) = Zeo & Burning Kerberous * Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs Gordo (Orthros) = Tyson & Dragoon * Max Tate (Draciel V2) vs Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) = Zeo & Burning Kerberous * Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) = Tyson & Dragoon Gallery Beyblade V Force Episode 41 -English Dub- -Full- 100367.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 41 -English Dub- -Full- 216917.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 154721.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 179680.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 411978.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 462262.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 467867.jpg Ozuma vs Zeo.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 46 - Black & White Evil Powers English Dubbed 410040.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 46 - Black & White Evil Powers English Dubbed 413280.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 9977.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 47 - Deceit From Above (English Dub) (Full).1 402435.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 47 - Deceit From Above (English Dub) (Full).1_771404.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 998900.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 1017667.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 1059900.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep46-47-48 1506233.jpg Beyblade V-Force The Movie World Championships Arc Ep50 81200.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 422767.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 904067.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 910367.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 987800.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 997500.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 691524.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 419085.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 47 -English Dub- -Full-.1 401401.jpg Bladers Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 85052.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 86753.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 98498.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 104938.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 107341.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 113213.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 117351.jpg King & Queen.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 152219.jpg Tumblr otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o3 1280.png Beyblade V Force Episode 45 English Dub Full.1 163997.jpg Tumblr otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o4 1280.png Tumblr otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o5 1280.png Tumblr otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o6 1280.png Tumblr otpsl2nLXX1w4q252o7 1280.png Trivia References Category:Original Series Category:First Generation Category:Beyblade World Championships